Pike and Kirk Epic Father-Son Relationship
by Inrainbowz
Summary: Cinq fois où le capitaine Pike était là pour James Kirk, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre ait à le remplacer.
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Erk... J'avais prévu de publier ça en une fois, mais je suis prise d'une crise d'inefficacité affligeante. Donc je vais publier une fois à la fois. Histoire née de mes discussions (délires) avec kami-sama myu =) (ah, et il y aura du slash Spock/Kirk, à partir du troisième chapitre...)

* * *

**PIKE AND KIRK EPIC FATHER-SON RELATIONSHIP**

_Cinq fois où le capitaine Pike était là pour James Kirk jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre doive le remplacer._

* * *

**1.**

Jamais auparavant James Tiberius Kirk n'avait regardé un verre d'alcool avec autant de dégout. Sa main droite serrait le verre de liqueur à l'en briser mais la seule idée de le porter à ses lèvres lui donnait envie d'effectivement le détruire entre ses doigts. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, le regard fixé tantôt sur son breuvage, tantôt sur un point quelconque derrière le bar auquel il était accoudé. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait passé commande, à aucune des personnes qui l'avait approché.

Bones lui avait pourtant proposé de lui tenir compagnie.

« Il y aura d'autres diner-conférence sur la vaccination inter-espèce » insistait-il encore le manteau sur les épaules et la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, quelques heures plus tôt. Jim avait secoué la tête, riant à demi, le poussant vers la sortie de leur appartement.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu rêves d'intervenir à ce truc, tu me bassines depuis des semaines. Ne te fais pas prier, je m'en sortirais très bien ». Bones n'avait pas eu l'air convaincu mais il s'était laissé faire, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas faire admettre à son colocataire et ami qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de passer cette soirée seule.

« Je ne rentrerais pas tard de toute façon, ma garde commence tôt demain. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

Jim avait acquiescé vaguement, occupé à entretenir le sourire factice sur ses lèvres. Au moment où il pensait que le docteur allait finalement s'en aller ce dernier avait posé une main sur son épaule et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux.

« Appelle-moi, hein ? Si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas je t'en prie. Appelle. »

Ce n'était pas que Jim ne voulait pas de Bones à ses côtés. Il lui était reconnaissant de son attention mais il préférait simplement gérer tout cela seul. « Ignorer n'est pas gérer » dirait McCoy. Mais McCoy n'était pas là, et Jim serrait trop fort son verre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main plus large que la sienne ne s'y pose gentiment pour desserrer sa prise. Il s'en rendit à peine compte et ne replongea dans la réalité que quand la voix indulgente de Christopher Pike l'interpella soudainement.

« Lâche ça, Jim. Tu as suffisamment de destruction de bien public à ton actif. »

Jim laissa le verre être repoussé loin de lui mais ne leva pas les yeux. Il observa tout de même du coin de l'œil le capitaine commander un triple sec sans glace et s'installer tranquillement sur le tabouret d'à côté.

« Comment ça se fait que vous arriviez toujours à me trouver ? »

Pike prit le temps de siroter quelques gorgées de son verre avant de regarder Jim avec un air que celui-ci eut du mal à déchiffrer. Quelque chose comme « Tu me prends pour qui, vraiment ? ». Le genre de regard que lui jetait sa mère quand il soutenait qu'il n'était pas responsable du vol de pièce détachée dans l'atelier de son beau-père. Penser à sa mère le fit grimacer il reporta son attention sur les défauts du comptoir.

« Tu n'es pas aussi difficile à percer à jour que tu ne le crois. Tu viens toujours ici quand les choses ne vont pas comme tu voudrais.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que les choses ne vont pas comme je voudrais, capitaine ? »

Encore ce regard, mais cette fois, Jim en connaissait la cause. Si Pike était capable de savoir où il se rendait spécifiquement pour noyer ses problèmes, il savait assurément pourquoi il y était en ce jour plus que les autres.

« Vous n'êtes pas à la cérémonie. » constata le jeune cadet pour changer de sujet.

« Toi non plus.

-Bien vu. »

Jim alla pour atteindre son verre – il n'était pas à l'aise dans cette situation et il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre – mais Pike l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ait pu ne serait-ce que tendre le bras. D'une main sur le poignet, pas davantage, mais Jim se retrouva incapable de faire un geste, sentant le poids de la désapprobation du capitaine dans ce simple geste. Sa main retomba mollement. Il soupira de manière théâtrale.

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire là-bas ? »

Il était aussi peu convaincu que Pike par la défiance dans sa question.

« J'ai parlé à ta mère. »

Malgré lui, Jim se crispa. Il regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir bu ce verre et de ne pas pouvoir réparer cette erreur maintenant que les yeux critiques du capitaine Pike le scrutaient avec attention.

« Ah ? »

Il aurait aimé avoir l'air moins intéressé et nerveux à cette idée.

« Vous vous êtes disputés tous les deux ? A propos d'aujourd'hui ? »

Cela sonnait beaucoup moins comme une question que ça n'aurait due aux oreilles de Jim.

« Depuis quand êtes vous la meilleure copine de ma mère ?

-Ne soit pas insolent et ne change pas de sujet Jim. »

Le jeune homme était en colère soudainement. Il n'avait aucune raison de subir cette conversation pénible. C'était un sujet personnel et Pike avait beau être son supérieur, ça ne le concernait en rien, il n'avait rien à en dire.

Et pourtant.

Pour tout ce que Jim aurait aimer le rembarrer sèchement, lui dire de se mêler de ce qui le regardait et de lui foutre la paix comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui d'autre qui serait venu le déranger pendant ses lamentations internes, pour autant qu'il aurait aimé dire à Pike qu'il n'avait rien à dire à ce sujet, il n'en avait pas la courage. Parce que Pike… Pike n'était pas n'importe qui.

« Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai connu ta mère en même temps que ton père il y a des années, et je l'ai recontacté depuis que tu es entré à Starfleet. Elle en était reconnaissante. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu n'es pas du genre à donner des nouvelles régulièrement… »

Cela aurait pu sonner comme un reproche, mais comme souvent, Pike arrivait à dire cela comme s'il était concerné, et non déçu. Jim ne répondit rien. Comme si elle pouvait se plaindre de son manque de contact, elle qui avait passé des semaines, des mois hors de la planète quand il était enfant sans daigner les appeler directement, son frère et lui… Il fallait toujours qu'ils aient des nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de son compagnon. De n'en recevoir que de Pike à présent ? Elle l'avait bien cherché.

« Je ne suis pas plus de son côté que du tiens, Jim. Et ce n'est pas elle qui m'envoie. J'étais simplement inquiet pour toi. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais bénéficier de la compagnie. Et puis, entre nous, ces cérémonies de commémoration sont toujours de très mauvais gout selon moi… »

Jim leva les yeux mais Pike ne le regardait pas. Il sirotait son verre, un petit sourire aux lèvres, parfaitement à l'aise.

« On attendait de moi que j'y soit » dit-il, faute de savoir quoi dire d'autre.

« Mais tu n'est pas réputé pour faire ce que l'on veut que tu fasses. Et puis… »

Pike reposa finalement son verre pour se tourner vers Jim. Il souriait toujours.

« C'est ton anniversaire. Tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir le passer à pleurer la mort de gens que tu n'as jamais connu.

-C'était mon père » répondit Jim automatiquement, mais c'était les mots de sa mère qui sortaient de sa bouche. « Elle… Elle n'a jamais voulu me parler de lui, elle disait que c'était trop douloureux, et elle n'a jamais pu aller à cette foutue cérémonie pour la même raison, mais elle s'attend à ce que moi j'y aille ? Mais pourquoi, au juste ? Pourquoi devrait-il encore ruiner mon anniversaire maintenant que je ne suis plus chez moi pour que le chagrin de ma mère s'en charge ? »

Il se sentait stupide. Puéril. Tourmenté les mêmes frustrations, les mêmes blessures que quand il était enfant, et qu'il constatait année après année que sa naissance ne compensait nullement la mort de cet homme aux yeux de sa mère, qu'il ne gagnerait jamais contre lui.

Pike se leva finalement, et Jim crut un instant qu'il était en colère, déçu, qu'il allait s'en aller et le laisser seul et il ne voulait plus du tout être seul à présent. Mais le capitaine ne s'en allait pas. Il lui donna un coup de coude dans l'épaule en remettant sa veste, souriant toujours doucement.

« Allez viens.

-Ou ça ?

-Restaurant. Je t'invite. Tu as 25 ans, il faut bien fêter cela, non ? »

Jim resta muet et indécis, les yeux grands ouverts et la gorge serrée, perdu. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un faisait passer l'anniversaire de sa naissance avant l'anniversaire de la mort de son père.

« Je te parlerais de ton père, si c'est ce que tu veux. Je t'expliquerais en quoi vous vous ressemblez et que vous différez complètement, et que tu n'as rien à prouver, ni à ta mère, ni à lui, ni à quiconque.

-C'est vous qui m'avez dit que vous attendiez de moi que je le surpasse. »

A cela Pike échappa un rire amusé et Jim sentit son estomac se dénouer progressivement alors qu'il se levait à son tour sans même l'avoir décidé.

« Il fallait bien que je te motive. Je me doutais que tu ne pourrais pas résister à l'idée de briller à ton tour. J'avais raison, non ? »

Jim le suivit naturellement et ils furent debout dans l'air frais de mars avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Ouais.

-Et est-ce que j'ai bien fait, Jim ? »

Ils marchaient dans les rues encombrées de San Francisco et Jim réfléchit à la question en contemplant les bâtiments de Starfleet dépassés de la ligne d'immeuble devant eux. Il repensait à ses 24 ans, seul dans le bar le plus proche de leur ferme dans l'Iowa, à Bones tellement réticent à le laisser seul, aux cours et aux autres élèves de l'académie.

« Je ne vous ai jamais remercié de m'avoir fait enrôler à Starfleet, monsieur » déclara-t-il finalement en regardant fixement ses chaussures sur le bitume.

Pike ne répondit rien. A la place, il demanda, l'air de rien :

« Je connais un endroit où ils font les plus gros burger de la ville. Intéressé ? »

Jim se sentait beaucoup mieux que plus tôt dans la soirée. Beaucoup mieux qu'il se souvenait l'avoir jamais été le jour anniversaire de la destruction de l'U.S.S. Kelvin.

« Ce sera avec plaisir, capitaine. »

C'était surement ce à quoi avoir un père ressemblait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Hello strangers ! Chapitre 2 pour votre bon plaisir ! (si j'arrive à le publier, ce qui n'est pas gagner vu que mon navigateur s'amuse à se fermer spontanément). C'est terrible mais je suis tellement converti au slash que j'ai du mal à pas laisser mes pensées dévier quand j'écris des trucs pas slash...

Bonne lecture alors !

* * *

**2.**

Starfleet avait beau être une institution multi-planétaire de premier ordre, en un point elle était semblable à toutes les institutions, entreprises, firmes et établissements d'enseignement du monde : les nouvelles, rumeurs, ragots et potins y circulaient à peu près aussi vite qu'un vaisseau en hyper-espace.

Ainsi, entre le moment où l'U.S.S Enterprise se posa pour une permission de deux semaines au QG de Starfleet avec son équipage, et celui où James T. Kirk frappa à la porte du bureau de Christopher Pike, celui-ci avait déjà appris que le jeune capitaine s'était évanouit de fatigue trois fois dans la salle de contrôle de son vaisseau durant leur dernière mission – fait qui ne figurera étrangement dans le rapport de ladite mission que quand il sera corrigé traitreusement pas l'officier en second.

« Bonjour Amiral.

-Il parait que tu t'es épuisé jusqu'à atterrir à l'infirmerie pendant votre dernière sortie. »

Jim en oublia momentanément ce qu'il était venu demander.

« Euh… quoi ? Comment vous le savez ?

-Tu sous-estimes le réseau d'information et de communication des officiers dans l'enceinte du QG… » répondit l'Amiral, même s'il semblait tout aussi ébahit que Jim par le phénomène. « Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Enfin… J'aurais besoin de vous parler, si vous avez le temps.

-Bien sûr. Installe-toi. »

Jim s'assit dans la chaise réservée aux visiteurs qui faisait face au vaste bureau de Pike. Le cuir grinça désagréablement dans le silence tendu qui était tombé sur la pièce : Jim évitait soigneusement le regard de l'autre homme, visiblement mal à l'aise, et pendant un moment très étrange ils restèrent tous les deux muets, l'air de se demander ce qu'il était censé se passer.

« Je suis désolé Jim mais j'ai tout de même certaines obligations à remplir, on peut reporter cela à plus tard si tu veux.

-Non non, je suis désolé, c'est juste que je ne suis pas sûr de comment vous allez réagir.

-Eh bien il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le découvrir. »

Après un nouveau silence gênant, Jim sembla finalement prendre une décision puisqu'il prit une inspiration et se redressa dans son siège, essayant de se redonner une contenance sous le regard scrutateur de son supérieur hiérarchique.

« Vous savez qu'être capitaine n'est pas un travail facile… »

Ce qui gagnait clairement le titre d'euphémisme de l'année.

« Et il se peut que j'ai quelques… difficultés. Avec ça. Enfin… »

La vérité, c'est que Jim pataugeait complètement, et que le poids de sa charge et son ignorance à son sujet l'empêchaient tout simplement de trouver le sommeil. Quand il était devenu capitaine – plus par la force des choses qu'autre chose, il en avait douloureusement conscience à présent – il n'avait aucune idée de ce dans quoi il s'embarquait, et surtout du peu de préparation qu'il avait pour affronter la tâche.

« J'ai besoin d'aide » ajouta-t-il après réflexion, et sitôt les mots prononcés il ne put soudain plus s'arrêter.

« J'essaie vraiment de me mettre à jour avec tout ça, mais il y a juste… Il y a trop d'information. Trop de choses à faire, à savoir, et de responsabilités, et je suis désolé monsieur, je sais que vous pensiez que j'en étais capable mais… Mais maintenant je n'en suis plus si sûr. Comment peut-on compter sur moi pour diriger tout un équipage ? Comment peuvent-ils même me faire confiance tous autant qu'ils sont ? Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je fais la moitié du temps. Je passe mes nuits à lire le code de Starfleet et à rédiger des rapports de mission et à apprendre tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur la fédération, sur les vaisseaux, sur les membres de l'équipage, les endroits où nous nous rendons, la situation politique actuelle… Et je ne me rapproche jamais ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'en voir le bout. C'est juste trop pour moi. »

Il était rouge de honte mais il n'était plus vraiment temps de s'en préoccuper.

« Je suis désolé d'être aussi… d'être un boulet. Je ne voulais pas vous décevoir. »

Il s'était rarement senti aussi stupide et il avait la vague impression, au vu de l'expression qu'affichait Pike, que ce dernier pensait exactement la même chose.

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais un peu idiot mais là, je dois dire que tu m'impressionnes... »

L'amusement et une sorte d'affection exaspérée étaient immanquables dans le ton de sa voix

« Content de voir que je peux ne pas vous décevoir de temps en temps. »

Le visage de Pike se fit plus sérieux à ces mots mais il garda un air beaucoup trop amusé au gout de Jim.

« Comme je sais aussi que tu es incroyablement borné, je suppose que tu n'as parlé à personne et encore moins demander de l'aide autour de toi ? »

Jim secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de donner à Spock une raison supplémentaire de me mépriser… C'est valable pour les autres aussi. Ils pensent déjà tous que je suis un danger public et même s'ils ont raison, je ne veux pas leur donner d'autres preuves… »

Il réussirait à faire passer cela pour un commentaire léger et ironique s'il n'avait pas l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer. C'était tellement injuste.

Le fait que cela amuse autant l'Amiral Pike était assez vexant, tout de même.

« Ce n'est pas drôle vous savez… » grommela Jim avec mauvaise humeur en voyant que l'aîné retenait avec peine son rire. « Ravi de vous avoir diverti avec mon incompétence » ajouta-t-il amèrement en faisant mine de se lever. Cela eut le mérite de rendre un peu de sérieux à l'amiral mais il ne perdit pas son sourire quand il retint Jim par le bras.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te vexer mais… Vraiment, tu es ridicule parfois, Jim. »

Le Capitaine de l'Entreprise se rassit en prenant soin de montrer qu'il n'était pas amusé, du tout. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et pris une mine contrariée, ce qui eut pour seul effet d'amusé plus encore son supérieur.

« Tu boudes maintenant ? Non, non, excuse-moi, je n'ai rien dit » ajouta-t-il précipitamment, ne souhaitant pas provoquer véritablement la colère du plus jeune. Il n'aurait pas dû prendre autant de plaisir à l'embêter mais… Ah, Jim rendait vraiment cela trop facile.

« Jim… Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te donner l'impression que tu étais censé te débrouiller seul une fois promu ? Ce n'est pas inné, tu sais. Aussi talentueux que tu puisses être. Je ne te l'ai pas proposé parce que je pensais que tu aurais le bon sens de venir à moi de toi-même mais apparemment j'avais sous-estimé ton désir obsessionnel de toujours vouloir faire tes preuves… »

Jim ne dit rien et l'amiral se radoucit. Il comprenait un peu le raisonnement du garçon, les doutes et le manque de confiance qui se cachaient derrière son attitude provocante.

« Tu as été nommé à ce poste… Je t'ai choisi, pour ce poste, parce que tu le méritais, que tu en étais capable. C'est toujours mon opinion, que tu sois trop fier pour demander conseil ou non. Et si tu avais discuté un peu avec tes collègues, comme le font les gens, en général, tu aurais sans doute découvert que peu importe leur âge et leur ancienneté, chacun d'eux a passé les premiers mois, voir les premières années de sa fonction à n'avoir absolument aucun idée de ce qu'il faisait.

« Même vous, monsieur ? »

Christopher Pike savait parfaitement qu'il avait beaucoup plus d'affection pour Jim Kirk que pour n'importe lequel de ses subordonnées. Les élèves les plus turbulents sont les plus attachants, parait-il. Ce n'était sans doute pas très professionnel de sa part d'être aussi enchanté par le fait que son avis, son cas et ses mots comptaient autant aux yeux du jeune homme, que sa propre expérience suffirait à le rassurer plus que des dizaines d'autres réunies.

« Oui, Jim, même moi. »

Jim était bien jeune, songea soudainement l'amiral en voyant ce dernier cacher tant bien que mal un sourire émerveillé en entendant que oui, même Christopher Pike avait été jeune et inexpérimenté, un jour. C'était typique des jeunes gens de considérer leurs aînés comme ayant toujours été… eh bien, des aînés. Ces idiots.

« Vous le pensez vraiment ? Que je peux y arriver ? Je veux dire, vous me connaissez bien, vous savez que je ne suis pas… enfin, vous savez comment je suis.

-Oui, je le pense. Jim.

-Mais… »

Pike le fit taire d'un sourcil levé et d'un regard blasé, et Jim rentra la tête dans les épaules, embarrassé.

« Merci Monsieur. »

L'Amiral échappa un énième soupir mi-exaspéré mi-amusé. Ce garçon était vraiment ridicule.

« Tu as du temps libre dans les jours qui viennent ? Je ne te promets rien mais je peux surement trouver quelques heures pour t'aider avec… quoique ce soit qui t'empêche de dormir.

-Vous êtes sur monsieur ? Je veux dire… Vous devez avoir… de vraies choses à faire non ? Du travail d'Amiral ou je-ne-sais-quoi…

-Je ne comptais pas te donner des cours sur mes heures de travail Jim.

-Alors…

-Les amiraux aussi ont du temps libre tu sais. »

Pendant un moment, ils se regardèrent. Jim avait les yeux vaguement écarquillés en une expression assez comique de timide incrédulité, Pike souriait doucement, toujours indulgent.

« Très bien. C'est… très bien. D'accord alors, je… vous me dites ? Quand vous avez… du temps libre. Pour moi. Si vous êtes surs. Je veux dire, je comprendrais si vous changez d'avis, vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'aider, enfin… »

Tout en s'emmêlant dans ses mots Jim se leva rapidement et se précipita à la manière d'un homme qui a très envie de s'enfuir mais qui ne veut pas que ça se voit. La main sur la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois vers son supérieur.

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà fait ça, monsieur ? » demanda-t-il. Il avait un peu honte de son avidité d'enfant réclamant de l'attention mais de toute façon Pike le perçait si facilement à jour que ce n'était pas la peine de faire semblant.

Bien sûr l'amiral avait vu passer de nombreux jeunes capitaines, officiers et navigateurs perdus et à la recherche de conseil, et il en avait aidé plus d'un. Il avait cette réputation de grand-père plein de sagesse et de patience pour leurs errances chez les jeunes recrues, il le savait. Mais prendre volontairement sur son propre temps libre pour s'occuper d'une tête brûlée ?

« Non, Jim. Je te contacterai. A plus tard.

-Merci, Monsieur. Merci. Vraiment… Merci beaucoup. Au revoir. »


End file.
